Darkness
by SassyBlonde
Summary: Gazzy and Iggy are captured by the School, with Gazzy having a severe case of amnesia. They're in a dark room with no means of escape. Where's the rest of the flock? Warning: this is sad and there is a bit of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm this is one of my first fanfiction stories so it may not be the best. Please review! (I could use some constructive criticism… but not too constructive) **

It was dark… cold. I felt uncomfortable and pathetic. I looked around at my surroundings; there was Iggy, but no one else. "Iggy?" I asked, not sure of my ability to speak.

"Yes," Iggy spat. He was obviously annoyed at something. His strawberry blond hair was matted with dried blood and dirt. You could barely see his skin and his arms were covered in scars. He looked at me with pride, as if I did something that, although I didn't recall, was considered brave and powerful. Despite his appearance I knew he was much stronger than I.

"What's happening? What's going on?" I asked, my voice was cracking and I felt like I hadn't had water in days.

"School," Iggy said his expression dark. "Those stupid scientists."

"What do they want from us?" I slammed down my fist on the cot in frustration.

Iggy shrugged his shoulders. "Death."

"What?"

"I said they want death, they want to kill us Gazzy!" Iggy stood up and tore at his hair. He then mumbled some things I couldn't make out.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Where's my sister?"

"Dead, same with the others, they killed them all off. We're the last survivors Gazzy," Iggy said. "You did your best. Without you we wouldn't be standing here." Iggy smiled at me, his sightless eyes gleaming in the ounce of light that was let in the room.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"What did you do? You saved us!" Iggy patted my back proudly. I grimaced in pain and he pulled back. "I've never been so impressed with an eight year old in my life!"

I puffed out my chest and acted as if I fit the part. Iggy laughed, the first time I've heard him laugh in a long while.

"Keep that up and they'll never kill us," Iggy said. I smiled.

"Yeah! Let them do whatever they want, I won't be scared!" I said.

"Plus I think I saw some wires and plastic," Iggy laughed manically. "It's like they _want us_ to blow something up!"

The lights suddenly turned on pouring bright white light into the room.

"It's time," a white coat said.

"Its past time, your cookies are already done," I said sarcastically.

"Scorched," Iggy added. We gave each other a perfect high five. I held my hand in pain but tried not to show it. The white coat rolled his eyes at our 'little joke'. Wait till we get to the punch line, he won't even have eyes to roll.

"Come with me," the white coat tried.

"Not to eat your cookies," Iggy said.

"'Cause those are nasty!" I laughed.

"Enough," the white coat said sternly. "If you think that the other scientists will tolerate this you are sadly mistaken."

"We're not going."

"I'll make sure to tell the other scientists that," the white coat gave up.

"You can also tell them to kiss my-" Iggy started. I clamped my hand over his mouth to keep him from finishing the sentence.

"Have fun," I said embarrassed. As soon as the white coat left our tiny room the lights turned off again.

"Well this day just got _so_ much more fun," Iggy said laying on the floor and 'staring' at the ceiling.

"Agreed." I knew that our past experience was awful, and there was worse to come. Tears came to my eyes thinking of the flock, dead. They gave it all they got, although it surprised me that Max and Fang didn't survive. After all they are the strongest flock members. Heck, I'm just an eight year old. I laid down next to Iggy on the floor.

"You know what?" Iggy asked, noticing my disappointment. "You did well today, excellent even. So what if the flock got caught in the cross fire of one of our bombs, it was an accident. I'm proud of us, we tried our hardest."

I smiled, "I can't remember."

"You can't what?" Iggy asked shocked.

"I can't remember what happened any time earlier than when I woke up," I explained.

"Well that's because you passed out stupid," Iggy joked, nudging my arm. _Nudge._

"Yeah," I said looking down.

"Are you feeling alright?" Iggy asked.

"No," I confessed. I looked down at myself finally realizing that my whole entire body was burned, I had cuts, scars, and scrapes all over my arms and legs. "I look like I'm something Max used to make for breakfast."

Iggy laughed, choking on his own blood, "I think I do too. I'm pretty sure you've got the worst of it though."

"It truly is something awful," I said rather sadly.

"I'm glad of one thing," Iggy said.

"What?"

"I'm glad that I didn't have to see the flock die, and I'm glad that you don't remember."

**How was it? (I'm sorry about the cliffy ending)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry about this, I was having some major writers block so I'm kind of rambling. Also… Is Gazzy too off character? If so please tell me, I'm still trying to get the hang of writing for everyone's taste. Also I was wondering about the plot line… Any suggestions would be good. Disclaimer: I do not own Gazzy Nudge Iggy Max Fang or Angel, although one can always wish. (not so much for angel, no offense)I also do not own the white coats or the School; one sometimes doesn't want to wish. ON WITH THE STORY! WOOT WOOT! **

I sat up thinking of what torturous things would happen today. Hopefully it wouldn't be as horrible as the day before, or worse. The room was still dark, as it always would be. I never knew if it was night or day and it got pretty confusing. In fact, I was pretty sure it was about 3 in the morning when it felt like 12 in the afternoon.

"Good morning sleepy head," Iggy laughed. It amazed me how he could be so joyful when we were in the hands of the School. But alas, it was Iggy; he could laugh almost anytime. Especially when we used to sneak into Max's room and put some explosives in her… never mind. Or that time when we took Nudge's lipstick and wrote on her mirror '_the end of makeup as you know it is coming'_

"Morning," I said groggily rubbing the dirt out of my eyes. I stood up and rubbed two of my fingers across the perimeter of the room. A daily habit, just to know my surroundings, plus you never know if they changed our rooms in the night… or was it morning? A thin trail of blood followed the line of my fingers. Figures.

"I would make breakfast but I don't think that white coats believe in feeding people," Iggy said. "They certainly believe in feeding themselves though."

I laughed, "So I've noticed." I rubbed the back of my neck, noticing something besides the usual cuts and bruises. "Hey Iggy could you-" I stopped remembering that Iggy can't see. "Never mind."

I snuck a glance at Iggy's neck, hoping I wouldn't see an expiration date. Nothing so far as I could see. Looks like Iggy may have to live without me.

As I was thinking of my short life ahead a hand grabbed my collar and pulled me outside the room. "What are you doing?" I screeched.

"Testing starts today," the white coat said mechanically.

"What?" I asked confused. I was thrown into a small room lit with florescent lights. A treadmill sat in the middle of the room haunting me. A white coat followed me in and handcuffed me to the tread mill.

"Run," the white coat explained.

The treadmill started up at insane speed. I ran as fast as I could to keep up with it but it was too fast. As I slipped backward of the treadmill the handcuff rubbed against my wrist turning it an ugly shade of black and blue. I winced but kept on running. It must have been at least five miles later when I finally gave up. I put my feet on either side of the treadmill so I could take a break.

"I didn't say stop." The white coat took a device out of its pocket that looked a bit like a screwdriver but more… electric. He stabbed me with it burning a plus shaped scar on my back, matching the others. Tears came to my eyes but I kept strong for Iggy's sake. I pulled myself from the ground and went back on the treadmill.

My tattered shirt was soaked with sweat by the time I got off the cursed machine. I was escorted back to my room to find Iggy sitting with his head in his hands.

"What'd they do to you?" I asked angrily. If they did anything bad to Iggy they were going to pay.

Iggy looked up at me with tears in his crystal eyes. His whole face was a bloody mess, it hurt just to look at him. "Lesson number one: you can't disable bombs when you're blind."

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault that those white coats have sick minds," Iggy said. "White coats; disgraces, each and everyone of them."

"Yeah I guess so."

We sat in silence for a while.

"Was Jeb a disgrace?" I asked.

Iggy seemed startled by my question. "I don't think so; it's hard to tell now a day." He stood up and ruffled his hair. He must have had a hard day, judging by the way the sleeves of his shirt had been ripped off... well it looked more like burned off.

"I think he's good. He did take us in after all," I mentioned.

"Well yeah, but he is the reason we ended up here."

I thought about that for a moment. Jeb is sort-of bipolar in my life. As much as I want to like him, I can't. He brought us out of the School and now he brought us back into it. This time I don't think we'll live long enough to be let out. At least we weren't in dog crates. I cringed remembering the first five or so years of my life.

"I shouldn't have let this happen," Iggy mumbled. "It's my fault we're in this situation. You shouldn't have to suffer, why couldn't they just have taken me?"

"Where did that come from? It's not your fault." I was confused. It definitely wasn't Iggy's fault we were in this mess, we were just… accident prone.

"How do you know? You're suffering from amnesia, from being electrocuted no doubt. I blame Max for letting us out in the lightning storm." Iggy shook his head disappointedly.

"Can you tell me what happened? It's killing me that I don't remember and I don't want to die not knowing."

Iggy sighed, "You really want to know?"

"Please. I'm dying here, literally. If I don't know I'll go crazy."

"It's a little bit late for that," Iggy laughed. "We went crazy a little before we went pyro."

I laughed despite the seriousness in the air. Iggy began the bitter sweet story as I patiently listened.

**yay! im going to warn you now, the next story is in Iggy's POV. So all you Gazzy fans there's cuteness and angst. For all you Iggy fans (like me!) there is a bunch of Iggy upsetness. So beware!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is IGGY'S POV! HALLA! (I'm always up for ideas on how to continue…) Disclaimer: no how much I really, really, really, really, really, REALLY want to; I will never ever own Maximum Ride or any of the other characters. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing this right now. I also don't own relient k or any other wicked awesome singers or bands. Sniff.**

Gazzy and I had just finished making the _ultimate_ prank. We sat outside Fang's door waiting for a reaction. _Here it comes_… Fang ran out of his room, red faced, and slammed the door.

"GAZZY! IGGY! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!" he yelled looking for us. We ducked into his room looking at the remains of his once 'manly' room. Covering the walls there were pictures of Max, everywhere. They were on his desk, his dresser, his ceiling. In his drawers there were Max t-shirts, and everything that we remember them saying to each other was written in some of Max's new lipstick that she probably would have never used anyways on his windows.

Gazzy and I snickered admiring our artful taste. He hadn't touched anything… Does that mean he enjoyed it? I erased the memory from my mind and went after Fang. On our way out we passed Max, whose face was priceless. Gazzy stopped to take a picture as we ran along.

We ran outside and into the storming night. We leaped into the air and spread out wings out. It was dangerous to fly in this weather but it's not like we hadn't done it before.

"Turn 45 degrees in ten seconds Ig," Gazzy instructed. I nodded and did as I was told. We landed in a familiar cave on the side of a cliff, about three miles away from the house. The flock wasn't far behind, I could hear them coming. I stood up and watched the ferocious storm grow more and more wild.

Fang entered the cave shaking off his dark wings. "Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, really?" Gazzy asked me, not quite sure that he was on my side not Fang's. Max flew in and ruffled Gazzy's hair.

"Gazzy, Iggy, go clean up Fang's room. And Fang, try not to get so dramatic," Max laughed. As soon as she flew in she went out again.

"Do as she says," Fang said in his usual strict tone. What a lady's man. He ran off the edge of the cave and snapped his wings out. I followed quickly behind. It took me a few minutes though to realize that Gazzy wasn't behind me.

"Fang!" I called out as loud as I could. "Where's Gazzy?"

I heard a startled gasp as Fang swooped downward. I did my best trying to get back to the house, but being blind didn't necessarily help.

"Gazzy… Needs… Help," I said breathing heavily. In a second Max was off, quickly followed by Angel and Nudge who, luckily, tapped the back of my hand twice. I followed them the best I could and ended up in something that seemed like a burned out hole in the ground with Gazzy in the middle.

Nudge collapsed into tears on the side of the hole and was soon comforted by Angel. "He'll be okay," she said. As if she knew. As I stood there watching the blood pour from the unconscious Gasman I couldn't take it anymore. I flew into the air, tears streaming from my eyes. I turned on my i-pod to listen to the familiar tune of "Who I am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K.

_Stop right there that's exactly where I lost it_

_See that line, well I never should have crossed it._

_That's the very moment that I wish that I could take back._

I sat in the living room with my head in my hands. I was sad but not crying. Dudes don't cry.

"Hey man," Fang said entering the room. I guess Max took over the first aid stuff.

"Hi Fang," I sighed.

"Are you upset about Gazzy?"

"How'd you guess?"


	4. Chapter 4 What really happened

**A/N: Guys, in order to become more in touch with my blind side I spent my Saturday with a blind fold on, and I never took it off. I still have yet to find out what exactly I wore. (sorry about how in the last one Iggy said "I saw…" I noticed that after I published it.) I also TOTALLY LOVE random reviews. My favorite kinds are the irrelevant ones like "I was singing, then I was like **_**why on earth are pickles green?**_** Then I got attacked by a panther but I persuaded it into dancing with me by eating fifty and a half cupcakes."…. Read on!**

I sat there in the living room thinking about what had happened. Gazzy had been struck by _lightning._ What if he is messed up some how? What if he can't hear, or see? I do not want Gazzy to end up like me, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Fang tried to comfort me the best he could, which, in his over dramatic loving way, was sitting next to me.

"He'll be okay," Fang said.

"Lightning isn't so forgiving," I replied a bit harshly.

"Maybe we should go back, to help."

"Yeah, sure."

Fang tapped my hand twice and led me to Gazzy. I heard him gasp as soon as we landed.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Fly boys," muttered through his clenched teeth. Fang then explained to me how Max and Nudge were doing good fighting them off, but Gazzy was still on the ground, being protected my Angel.

I was then handed what felt like a crow bar and started whacking things with it. I heard the metal bend and twist beneath it like a pipe cleaner. Smirking I slammed the crow bar into a few more Fly Boys.

About fifteen minutes later Gazzy woke up; it's impressive even if we have special abilities. I flew down to go check on him.

"I got him," I said to Angel.

"Got it!" Angel tapped my hand then I heard her fly upwards, undoubtedly grabbing my crowbar.

"Hey man," Gazzy said groggily.

"Hi, feeling better?" I asked.

"More or less. How are we gonna take out those Fly Boys?" Gazzy giggled, already knowing my answer.

Smiling I began to make our bomb.

_Fifteen seconds later…. (I feel annoying writing this…)_

Gazzy held the bomb in his hands, marveling at our handiwork.

"Excellent," he mumbled.

"Now all we have to do is strike," I said. Gazzy looked up into the air and threw the bomb.

All I heard were three shrieks and one heavy grunt, along with an explosion. I ducked down and covered my head to protect me from the falling bits and pieces. After five minutes of remains pouring down I heard Gazzy hold back a cry.

"Gazzy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Gone," he sniffed. "All gone."

I heard a heavy thump and suspected that Gazzy had fallen down. I suspected him to come back up, but that didn't happen.

Then I smelled something funny. It wasn't the smell of ashes, burning metal, or even burning flesh. This smell was different. It was almost like… chlorine. Not the regular stuff but chlorine gas. Poison to be exact.

**I'm sorry but saying "fifteen seconds later" just totally ruined my mood. I felt like it ruined the story but I have no idea on what to do otherwise. Thank you very much for actually reading this far! Any random reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5 Iggy's test

**A/N: special thanks to those of you who review! Means a TON! And… If you love big time rush, and ANGST and cute little btr characters read CheekyBrunette's stuff (**_**Back In The Days**_**is my favorite) and not only am I saying this because she's my fabulous older sister, she is also a fantastic writer. Wow, I sound like one of those really annoying advertizing writers right now... ick.**

"Gazzy, be careful!" I shouted through the mist.

"Be careful of what?" he asked.

_Could Gazzy seriously not notice the fog? I can't even see and I noticed it._

Someone grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind my back. I heard the sound of duct tape being unrolled and felt it attach to my hands, face, and ankles.

I was then thrown off my position and into the back of what felt like a truck. Gazzy was next to me, undoubtedly shackled in duct tape also.

"Iggy?" Gazzy asked. His voice was small and innocent. Not a voice that should be living with this, not a voice that's survival is left up to me and the ounce of hope he has left.

"Yes Gazzy?"

"I hate theses stupid, jerk faced, white coats."

"Who doesn't Gazzy?"

"Jeb."

I sighed, Gazzy liked Jeb; he was like a father to him. But Jeb is now forgotten in our lives, mostly. "I guess so."

We didn't speak for the rest of the ride. We found it was easier to think than to speak. Once we got to the school we were thrown in a cement room. I felt around and found that there were two cots, a small table, and a rug. There were also a few papers stapled together like a book which Gazzy read to me.

"_Why Scientists are A Benefit to Society._" Gazzy said reading the title.

"Well they certainly don't want to be subtle do they?" I said sarcastically.

"No they do not." Gazzy said sounding happy. "_Reason number one: we help the community."_

"If by help that mean utterly destroy and mutate, then yes."

"_Reson number two; we create and manipulate new and creative things."_

"They are creative."

* * *

"Wow." Gazzy put his head in his hands, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gazzy," Iggy said. "It's not your fault they died. Everyone makes mistakes. I should've yelled 'look out' for you. Blame me instead."

"I can't do that, it's my fault."

"Gazzy…" Iggy couldn't seem to put his thoughts into words. "I- I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

For an eight year old, Gazzy can be deep.

"I'll try."

"Hey," Gazzy said. "What happened to you during the tests?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Of course."

* * *

I couldn't tell if it was light or not. I was in the room alone, I couldn't even find a wall. I was walking South East when I heard a scream coming from behind me. It was Max's. I turned around and started running that direction. It was a blood curding scream, so traumatizing it made me shiver. How could they get the sound of Max screaming? What did they do to her?

I ran into a wall and blacked out for a few minutes. I stood up, afraid of what would happen if I didn't. The sound of Max's screams were gone but they were soon replaced by another scream. The scream was Nudge's voice.

I couldn't bear to think of sweet little Nudge, helpless and on her own. I ran as hard as I could in her direction, but another scream was added from behind me, it was Angels. I had no idea where to go. Angel was young, but smart. Nudge was older but not the best fighter, she's too sweet to seriously injure someone. I ran towards Nudge, but soon ran into another wall. I turned around towards Angel but I ran into another wall within two steps.

Then the screaming continued Fang's voice was joined in. He was moaning in agony. I ran in his direction but ran into another wall. I felt around but couldn't feel anything. I walked ahead, but was stopped and thrown back. The screaming went on, with Max and Gazzy added. I ran in all different directions unable to get to any of them.

I clawed at the floor with all my strength. There must be some way out of this. They can't leave me here in agony. I continued digging until my fingernails were ripped off and blood was pouring.

I covered my ears so all I could hear was the blood pulsing through my body. The blood from my fingers matted my hair and stained my face. I wanted to scream too, but I was not going to show that much weakness in front of the white coats, even if I had barely any strength. I needed to protect Gazzy even if it killed me.

**That was fun to write. HEHE :)**


End file.
